heartbeat
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Quería esos cinco segundos. Shikamaru/Temari. Ino. UA.
1. slowdown

**_Note. _**_Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Shikamaru es _**_adorable (y sexy)_**_ y no sé como no he escrito antes sobre él._**

**_1/2 capítulos._**

**_—heartbeat_**

_—Slowdown_

_._

_Here I go so dishonestly,  
Leave a note for you my only one,  
And I know you can see right through me,  
So let me go and you will find someone._

_._

_,_

Aquella médico de aspecto imponente me dijo que debía escribir un diario si no quería volverme loco. Así que aquí estoy, escribiendo esta mierda mental que no dará ni para novela barata. Y he de decir ahora, al principio, para advertir, que no tengo ni idea de escribir correcto, es decir, "cosas bonitas". La ortografía no acaba de gustarme, se siente raro escribir anclado a tantas normas, y trazos y directrices que hay que seguir, me enferma de verdad. Luego es cuando me pongo medio histérico y empiezo a abusar de todo tipo de frases hechas, acabo hecho un puto lío del que ni yo mismo sé salir, y me imagino perfectamente a Anko-sensei dándome la charla con que no se escribir mierdas de esas que ella no para de mandarnos, y que cuando me dice de escribir composiciones yo me la salto y le hago lo que mejor se me salga de las narices en ese momento. Y luego como cabría esperarse, termino castigado en la sala de estudios después de clase. Mi madre me apalea al llegar a casa mientras mi padre me mira con cara de "menudo hijo más problemático tengo" y qué se yo. Me hierve la sangre un rato que no sabría decir si es corto o largo, y después me canso porque la ira es agotadora y joder, termino hasta las pelotas y no hago los deberes. Al día siguiente es la misma mierda de rutina y Anko-sensei me llama de todo y yo la ignoro, y ahora pienso que de verdad me estoy pensando con las conjunciones y esto es una pedazo enorme de mierda que arrancaré dentro de pocos minutos. No tengo alma de escritor, me paso la vida haciendo una nada infinita que no tiene ningún fundamento, y después el maldito pesado de Naruto se me acerca diciendo que si no se disfrutar de lo que tengo, que si Hinata vaya tetas tiene, y que si Sasuke será gay porque está ignorando otra vez a esa pelirroja tan sexy que no para de rondarle.

En mi mente se suceden un montón de incongruencias metafísicas por las cuales comienzo a plantearme el verdadero estado en el que me encuentro, porque, siendo sincero conmigo mismo, no sé exactamente qué es lo que me pasa, o por el contrario, qué coño le pasa a Naruto con todas esas preguntas que me hace. Soy un tipo corriente al que los problemas de las demás le son, la mayor parte de las veces, indiferentes. Pero entramos en conflicto con la pesadez extrema de este sujeto al que me ha tocado aguantar. Naruto.

Básicamente Naruto es el típico vecino/amigo/colega que no para un puto segundo y que está todo el día tocándote las narices. Voy a hablar de Naruto porque creo que es tan simple que hasta yo podría definirlo. Tiene cara como de estúpido sin remedio. Parece que las palabras "atrácame" están pintadas en su frente, porque ya le han robado la cartera en el metro casi siete veces, y ha estado en el cuartel de policía el mismo número por atacar al primer pobrecillo que se le cruzara en el camino. Naruto también se jactaba de fumar, aún cuando fui yo el que le dije de probar los cigarros que le había quitado sin pretender a mi padre. Aún ahora recuerdo el sabor amargo y agrio que se me quedó pegado a la lengua cuando el humo me bajó por la garganta, intoxicándome. También conservo la cicatriz de cuando mi santa madre me olfateó y me estampó la mano en la cara diciéndome despilfarrador de juventud o algo de ese calibre… . Y de verdad que no quiero hablar de mi madre, no porque no la quiera, soy un buen hijo exceptuando que fumo, pero me da miedo que me hurgue en la cabeza y acabe diciendo cosas que no debería.

¿Por dónde iba yo? Me balanceo en la silla mientras una brisa húmeda me sacude el cuello de la camiseta, me pican las muñecas como el infierno mientras miro la hoja blanca en la que se supone que debo escribir lo que se me pasa por la cabeza, pero solo hay dos números medio tumbados en aquella blancura insultante. Y es que menuda mierda. ¿Tan difícil le resulta creer a la estúpida médico que las palabras no me salen? Si no me diera flojera discutirla le habría dicho que lo hiciera su abuela, pero tiene pinta de ser de esas que te pegan un mordisco y te parten la crisma. Recuerdo a Naruto de nuevo, pero solo se me ocurre decir que su pelo parece como si le hubiera dado demasiado el sol, y sus ojos son como azules, pero no logro concretar muy bien, porque Naruto nunca mira a nadie fijamente a los ojos. Me dijo Sakura que era porque tenía un trauma o algo así… . Pero eso ya ni me acuerdo, sinceramente. Sakura es una persona interesante, se me parece a alguien que no quiero ni puedo mencionar, pero huele como a flores secas. Y agua bendita. El padre de Sakura era el equivalente a un monje en una religión europea que por lo visto habla sobre cosas profundas, como el alma y demás mierdas metafísicas. Ella siempre lleva la ropa recatada, y solo le vi las rodillas un día en la primaria en el que hacía un viento infernal y su falda se le levantó hasta arriba. También vi sus bragas, pero no me fijé demasiado. En mi casa ya había visto bragas, de mi madre, y no entendí ni entiendo aún hoy lo erótico que puede tener unas bragas. De verdad, me resulta mucho más sexy un sujetador o algo, pero ¿unas bragas? ¿En serio? No lo entiendo. Una vez, recuerdo qué Suigetsu (un tipo con el que no simpatizo, porque es una especie de violador latente, o psicópata igual me da) trajo a clase un montón de revistas que le había mangado a su hermano, y en el que había mogollón de chicas con unas tetas de tamaño estratosférico posando como si llevaran varios quilos de ropa encima. El caso es que había también una página entera en la que anunciaban bragas. Bragas de todos los colores y formas imaginables, recuerdo que fliplé muchísimo con aquella información, de verdad. Había cosas incluso que ni se me habría ocurrido catalogar como "bragas". Unas tiras invisibles que se unían en cientos de lazos y fiigranas, y que se llamba "tanga" según había dicho el latente-violador-psicópata de Suigetsu. Aquello no nos duró, y Anko-sensei nos pilló con las manos en la masa(bragas) y nos atizó hasta que no supimos ni salir de clase para ir a denunciarla por maltrato... . Cuando llegué a casa mi mamá me acabó de moler, y mi padre seguía mirándome casi dándome las condolencias...un día inolvidable. No he vuelto a pensar en bragas hasta este momento... .

En serio, qué mal.

Horrible.

Bostezo y vuelvo a dejar la mente en blanco unos segundos. Sobre mi cabeza hay fotos de todos mis amigos, y una pequeña de una chica con el pelo tímido y la boca llena de palomitas. Mis manos se entumecen y siento que un dolor palpitante me estrecha por la zona de las costillas, en el sitio en el que debería estar latiendo mi corazón. Cuento los días del calendario y veo que ya han pasado casi tres meses y que las flores en el jarrón, camelias rojas, están casi marchitas. No lo pienso, y lloro durante horas ahogando los quejidos roncos que me sacuden, como si tuviera una tormenta dentro y quisiera salírseme de control, y romperme hasta quedar hecho trizas. Cuando termino de llorar es ya de noche, la luna está en cuarto menguante y las hojas blancas del cuadernos están rugosas y húmedas. En las páginas bailan dos números temblorosos, y vuelvo a sonreír y poco. Me duele, pero cojo el bolígrafo.

Voy a escribir sobre Ino.

.

.

De manera poco creíble hago caso a mi madre y me pongo lo más decente que encuentro en mi armario. Los pantalones agujereados la hacen mirarme como si algún tipo de bicho deshonesto se hubiera colado en su consulta de psicóloga de edad indescifrable. La miro y me doy cada vez más cuenta de que soy un negado para las mujeres. Solo de pensar en que tengo que decirle a aquella mujer de pechos enormes todo lo que se me pasa por la mente, se me cierra la boca del estómago y, por improbable que parezca, quiero echar a correr hasta quedarme sin aliento. En ese preciso momento la mujer cuya edad no quiero ni plantearme por miedo a que se me inscriba en la cara, un chapoteo y dos gotas de agua se estrellan contra el cristal exterior de la ventana cerrada. Cabeceo y buscando una distracción plausible rebusco sin ganas en mi mochila desmadejada, la libreta está allí, como siempre, un sinnúmero de pedazos de papel que parecen abrazarse unos a otros, y un imperceptible pero atemorizante olor a flores secas.

Trago saliva e intento tenderle aquel cuaderno sin mostrar que adentro me siento como en un asqueroso infierno, pero es tarde, y oh, se quita las gafas y yo me doy cuenta de que es guapa.

—Señor Nara, me temo que es usted un mentiroso —esas palabras me llegaron algo distorsionadas, manipulé con cuidado el cuaderno donde se suponía yo había escrito mis más intrincados secretos (en serio, ¿en serio?) y se la tendí a la señora cuyo nombre había decidido olvidar—. Cuando le pregunté si había leído las instrucciones que le di, me dijo explícitamente que sí lo había hecho. ¿Está usted intentando tomarme el pelo?

Le eché un vistazo rápido a su traje de chaqueta y falda hasta las rodillas. Irremediablemente me acordé de las bragas de volantes de Sakura aquel día hacía casi once años, en el que el jodido tifón le había levantado la falda de tablas, y había chillado a Naruto por hacerle tal vileza. Y ni que decir que Naruto recibió un puñetazo, en su cara como de bufón sin rey, y…si, ya he hablado antes de él, ¿cierto? A veces olvido cosas después de llorar, porque cuando lo hago me despedazo en millones de fragmentos, y cuendo vuelvo a encontrarme y a montarlos, siento que se me escapa algo. Como si entre las grietas los recuerdos se hubieran fugado, y su sentido de ser se hubiera quedado en el exterior.

—Mire, señora psicóloga le voy a decir esto para que deje de esforzarse, ¿entiende? —me rasqué la cabeza con desgano aparente mientras intentaba de nuevo acordarme del nombre de aquella señora—. Cuando quiero escribir lo que pasó, simplemente no puedo. No hay más tema. Le juro que habría intentado escribir algo si pudiera, pero soy incapaz.

La mujer (¡Se llamaba Tsunade!) cuyo nombre acababa de recordar, se levantó las gafas de pasta sobre aquel pelo cuyo color no sabría definir, y me calzó una mirada que no me cagué en los pantalones de milagro. Porque wow, en serio. QUÉ miedo.

—¿Me está diciendo que lo único que me ha podido escribir son estas dos míseras líneas, y la fecha en la que las escribió fue hace exactamente doce días, señor Nara? —detecté ironía en la partícula antes de mi apellido. Y lo gracioso es que me hubiera reído, porque había sonado casi solemne. Me hubiera reído, si no estuviera con el miedo mordiéndome las pelotas. Ahora, que yo aquí dónde me veis, se fingir no tener ni miedo ni vergüenza con un virtuosismo casi irreal. Que quede bien claro.

—Exacto. Ya le dije que estas cosas tan latosas no eran mi estilo, Señora Psicóloga Analista Tsunade Senju —aquella mención de su apellido me quedó casi de fábula. Ella se reclinó sobre su asiento y su nariz redonda casi me toca la frente. Carajos, si. Era guapa la condenada—. Los problemas y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Tragué algo de saliva cuando me rasqué la cabeza en busca de algo con lo que distraerme. De forma poco convincente empiezo a acordarme de Ino, aquel día en que hacía un frío gélido que te cortaba hasta el tuétano del hueso. Y ella que había llevado una de esas polainas blancas y esponjosas, que se pegaban a las medias, y a la carne rosa y blanca, suave. Como suspirando, Ino, ella se había inclinado sobre la mesa y me había agarrado las muñecas. Y luego de manera increíble se había inclinado hasta que su boca roja y blanda se me había estampado en los labios. Aprieto las muñecas y respiro fuerte contra aquella pesadez que se me pega cada vez más a los pulmones, los humedece hasta que ya no sé si estoy respirando aire, o es agua lo que me ahoga… .

—Señor Nara, usted —noto algo raro en su voz y cuando levanto la vista, algo se retuerce dentro de mi estómago. En sus ojos, redondos y con pestañas rizadas color maíz hay algo que me atormenta, y quiero correr (pero soy vago, y no) y si. Quiero largarme—. Usted…está bien. Lo siento. No pensé que esto iba a ser así y… . Creo que le debo una disculpa.

Tsunade Senju se levanta del asiento y camina en círculos pequeños alrededor de la mesa cuadrada, hasta que llega a la ventana y de espaldas a mi, escucho como su voz languidece, lento y corto, mientras yo me regocijo en ese sentimiento que todos conocemos como tristeza. Pero una mierda, un carajo. Nadie sabe que es eso que te corta por dentro, y que quieres tirarte dentro de un pozo, hasta que puedas salir a flote de él porque tus lágrimas de verdad son más verdaderas de lo que habías podido pensar y te encuentras nadando en ellas… . Pensar en Ino, Ino con sus sonrisas falsamente agradecidas, sus ojos que brillaban justo antes de que terminaras de creerte todas sus mentiras, Ino riéndose en tu cara por creerla, Ino llorando porque la quieres demasiado y ella no está echa para quererte de vuelta. Ino que se quiebra entre tus manos, y te dice que todo va a estar bien.

Ino.

Ino que la tengo impregnada hasta en los huesos, con los suyos pudriéndose dentro de tierra y madera.

—Mire —la voz se me está empezando a descontrolar—. No puedo escribir porque me duele al pensarla, ¿me entiende? —me levanto porque los ojos me escuecen, y pienso en aquella vez que Tenten se le confesó al hermano de Gaara, y él la dijo que no la quería, y joder, como lloraba…(divago mientras los segundos se me pegan en la lengua, y no puedo hablar, me congelo). Llego dónde está la médico—. Maldita sea, yo la quería, ¿es que acaso eso está mal? ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY JODIDAMENTE TRISTE, COÑO! Soy un puto ser humano, así que deje de preguntarse porqué ostias no puedo escribir… . No sé ni porqué sigo vivo, apenas entiendo como puedo respirar, así que deje ya de intentar saber qué me pasa. ¿Entiende? Joder… .

Se ha asustado de mis palabras, lo sé perfectamente, pero ese no soy yo. No.

Ese que grita, y que dice más de lo que debería, ese al que le faltan palabras de tinta y que en su lugar grita más de lo que debería, y menos de lo que podría. Shikamaru Nara no está dónde debería, y me veo desde afuera, como si mi vista estuviera opacada por un cristal oscuro y los contornos se vieran borrosos.

No soy yo desde que ella no está. No soy el mismo que solía desde que Ino decidió tirarse desde su ventana y estrellarse contra el suelo. Ino con su cabello de oro, y su boca como con cientos de flores condensadas. Ino que le dijo por teléfono "no soy lo suficiente bonita" y que luego había estado bailando descalza por todo el suelo aquel, duro. Ino que se había ido para siempre y que ahora le había dejado más vacío que nunca.

No era él desde que ella ya no estaba.

No, no.

Me levanto y decido que ya es hora de largarme.

—Le espero el próximo jueves, Señor Nara.

Pero en realidad no la estoy escuchando.

.

.

Cuando vuelo la siguiente vez, Tsunade-san me cuenta que ella también está vacía. Me dice que su novio se murió entre sus brazos, y que el amigo de la infancia del que llevaba enamorada años sin saberlo se le confesó y murió días después en un accidente. Después de eso yo me quedo parado, y miro el libro en mis manos, ese que debería estar lleno de palabras y que en realidad solo tiene unos poco renglones ambiguos llenos de significados que, si yo quisiera podría darte para entenderlos, pero simplemente no tengo ganas de que te compadezcas más de mi. Ya es bastante difícil quitarse de encima a gente que cree comprenderte, pero en realidad lo que buscan no es más que ese instante de felicidad mortecina llamada autocompasión. ¿Me arrepiento de no haberla dicho todo esto que estoy pensando ahora? Tal vez Naruto estaba en lo cierto y yo debería haberla chillado que quería agarrarla del pelo y llevármela de esa mierda de vida en que estaba metida. Que aquel tipo del que andaba prendada era un capullo sin sentimientos, que estaba harto de que me besara y luego me restregara por el suelo, para pisarme o usarme de alfombra (estoy llorando otra vez). Tsunade-san me agarra de la muñeca, como Ino (no, como ella no, luego no va a besarme para decirme que quiere que sea su amigo) no. Tsunade-san me toca la piel de la muñeca porque no sabe que me está reconfortando y rompiéndome a la misma vez. Pero yo la miro y le sonrío un poco, diciéndola "ey, está bien. Yo también lo siento".

Le tiendo el libro y ella lee.

_Cinco segundos._

Uno. Pequeño y breve como un suspiro entrecortado. Y esa chica-mujer que no conozco pero que me desagrada profundamente entra en la habitación como si fuera suya. Me mira entre un color de cabello que me desquicia porque es como el de ella(solo que no) y sus ojos que me pinchan, que son agudos y azules y verdes, todo a la vez, otra vez como los de ella(pero no, tampoco).

Dos. Tsunade-san acaba de leer mi descripción baja y lenta, con su voz de fumadora compulsiva cuando levanta los ojos y los clava en los de la chica-mujer a la que casi ya detesto porque, porque…¿por qué? Lleva la palabra "problemas" escrita en la frente. Y ya lo dije, ¿no? Los problemas no van conmigo, y sin embargo… .

Tres. Y me mira, otra vez, sonríe con esa mueca que quiero quitarle de los labios porque es como la de ella, esa redondez aguda que no le pertenece, que es más real que las de Ino, pero esta vez es externa y puedo apreciarla con claridad, ahí está. Doliéndome y flotando delante de mi cara como si algún tipo de recuerdo vívido se hubiera escapado del lugar del que jamás debería haber salido. Aletea con un murmullo quedo, se arrastra hasta mis ojos y quiero llorar otra vez (mierdacoñojoderostias.)

(_Ese no soy yo_).

Cuatro. Tsunade-san la hace un gesto con la mano, y la oigo decir que ella va a ser la que me ayude a escribir, que es su ayudante de confianza y la tiende la mano, casi con cariño y algo de pesadez. En los ojos de la chica-mujer que me enerva hay una energía que la hace vivir el doble, y si tan solo hubiera un poco menos de eso en ella y otro poco en Ino, simplemente toda esta mierda no existiría y yo ahora estaría besando a una desconocida que me recordara a Ino, porque (_Quiero que seas mi amigo, Shikamaru_).

_**Cinco.**_

—Soy Temari.

Aquello me duele como el infierno y no puedo ni decirla de vuelta.

_._

_._

**_Fin.1._**


	2. fastdown

**Note**. Capitulo final.

.dedicado _**a Ethereal y a Gin**_. os adoro corazones.

* * *

_—heartBeat_

—_**fastdonw**_

_But I was unwise, and fooled myself__  
__Pretending you or I were somebody else__  
__Cos I can't speak the language that you need__  
__And it's killing me_

_._

_,_

Si algo me ha enseñado ver The corpse Bride casi cincuenta veces es, que el amor duele y a no ser que seas Dios, no puedes escapar. Porque ni los muertos se libran de sufrir por él. Intento concentrarme pero de nuevo un dolor chispeante y que renquea me invade a oleadas. Levanto la vista y la veo, y no puedo evitar preguntarme porqué ella, de entre todas las mujeres problemáticas del mundo, justo ella, que se parece a Ino(pero no es ella) tiene que estar sentada delante de mi, con esos ojos que me agujerean, y que desprenden a la vez interés, a la vez desdén. Casi podría jurar que está regodeándose de mi actitud, y de las ganas que tengo de mandarlo todo al carajo y huir de allí, de ella y su cara insensible, y de las piernas que cruza delante de mis narices, provocándome. En serio, tengo ganas de dejarla con un palmo de narices, de hacer que esa máscara de superioridad que lleva puesta se quiebre al verme cruzar las manos una sobre otra y encararla. De verdad que siento que quiero hacerlo, y por la remierda, que soy un vago redomado y no hay cosa que anhele más que echarme un sueñecito y olvidarme de todo pero…pero.

¿Pero qué?

Mierda, joder. Esta mujer me saca de mis casillas…y eso que aún no ha abierto la boca.

—Así que…¿Nara Shikamaru? —su voz es dura, pero a la vez blanda, llega a mi en un tono intermedio entre el susurro, y el quejido rasposo de una dama en apuros. Oh, pero ella no tiene pinta de nada de eso. ELLA es el problema. Mierda. Y sus ojos son como…—. ¿Cierto?

Su cara es ahora una sonrisa punzante, su pelo, ese que me enerva pues no sé si es rubio o si es castaño, o yo que sé, está recogido de tal manera hacia atrás que puedo observar su frente redonda y blanca, pequeña, estrecha. Con una infinitud prolongada de ángulos cuadrados que despiden sombras llenas de redondez. Su nariz es la más bonita (a mi pesar) que he visto nunca. De verdad que no me creo esto que se me pasa por la cabeza, pero soy un tipo franco cuya practicidad a veces me sorprende a mismo y… .

¿La nariz?

Una hermosura, lástima que su conjunto de pechos redondos y curvas que se pierden dentro del traje de falta y chaqueta me produzcan escalofríos. La miro un poco más y luego decido responder. Porque aunque sea una tipa problemática, no deja de ser una mujer, y yo, ante todo, respeto a las mujeres.

(Aunque sean monstruas con traje sexy)

—Si, soy yo. Y no veo el caso en que reafirme mi nombre, Tsunade-san seguro se habrá encargado de dejárselo claro —sueno más mordaz de lo que pretendo, y la reacción de ella no se hace esperar.

Sus pupilas se estrechan y el esmeralda turbio de sus ojos se oscurece y (eyeyeyeyeyeyeye, qué ojos tan bonitos). Me recupero y retrocedo instintivamente contra la silla de felpa, que cruje.

—Es mi deber, soy exhaustiva en mi trabajo Nara —no paso por alto que se ha saltado los honoríficos. De alguna manera mi apellido ha sonado bien en sus labios. Trago saliva—. ¿Tiene usted algún problema con el rigor laboral, o podemos continuar con lo que nos ocupa? Yo no puedo perder el tiempo con estupideces.

Wow.

De verdad que no se lidiar con este tipo de chicas. Siento un apretón agudo sobre el ombligo y vuelvo a encogerme en el sillón.

—Para nada, señorita. Es solo que pensé que usted tal vez quería saltarse toda la mierda inicial, parece usted el tipo de mujer que va al grano —arrastro las palabras y la miro a los ojos con profundidad.

Ella sonríe complacida.

—Así es —concede, y se acerca un centímetro hacia mi, sentada en su silla alta con respaldo blando.

—¿Y puedo preguntar que vamos a hacer?

Yo volví a tragar saliva, pero esta vez, por una razón que iba más allá de lo que suponía iba a ser todo aquel asunto.

—Cuénteme sobre lo que le parezca oportuno, yo escribiré lo que crea conveniente —coge el lapicero de la mesa y mi cuaderno—. No sienta reparos en guardarse nada, intente relajarse.

¿Qué me relaje? ¿¡En serio?! Esta tipa tiene que estar de coña, ni Satanás se relajaría ante una mirada destripadora como la suya… . Me doy cuenta de la cantidad de gente que no es capaz de verse a si misma con claridad, y esta tal Temari es no solo un problema, es un cúmulo de problemas que no saben que son problemas, mierda.

Estoy apañado.

—¿Puedo tutearla? No me siento cómodo hablándole a alguien que ronda mi edad con honoríficos, lo siento. Y no me gusta que me llamen "señor". Tengo 18 años —no he pensado demasiado esto, lo admito, pero es una de las primeras barreras que me hacen sentirme hermético respecto a ella, todo sea dicho.

—Está bien, Shikamaru —sonríe y veo algo más que altanería en sus ojos como nubes de tormenta.

Parpadeo y siento algo pringoso y caliente en los músculos de todo mi cuerpo.

.

_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I love you?_

.

Temari sabe escuchar. En esa primera sesión le cuento muchas cosas. Cosas que no había ni pensado antes. Me resulta extraño no estar sometido a ningún tipo de límite, se dedica a cruzar y descruzar las piernas (me distrae cada vez que lo hace, lo acepto, pero tiene bonitas extremidades, no es mi culpa) mientras apunta en la libreta líneas ligeras aquí y allá, casi parece estar esbozándome en lugar de captando mis frases inconexas. No le importa que me quede parado a media frase y continúe con otra cosa, no me insta a que continúe hablando cuando hago pausas de cinco minutos mientras vuelvo a rellenar mi cabeza con pensamientos… . Y eso es un gran problema, porque no se parece en nada a (Ino) ella cuando me llamaba y me contaba sobre todo lo que aquel tipo le había dicho. Mientras escuchaba en silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica, agarrando los pedazos maltrechos y cochambrosos de mi corazón hecho trizas. Puede que todo esto de verdad suene a mariconadas, pero en verdad que era como meterte dentro de una trituradora y apretar al botón en el momento en que quieres desaparecer. No le hablo de Ino, porque me duele demasiado y porque mierda, no sé por qué otra razón no lo hago. Ha pasado media hora y ella me interrumpe con un breve suspiro.

Yo levanto la cabeza y la miro con cuidado.

—Shikamaru. Háblame de ese amigo tuyo —me insta con el bolígrafo entre los labios, redondos y rosados, con una chispa imperceptible de rojo y…me estoy yendo del tema.

Suspiro y me estiro un poco en el asiento.

—¿Kiba? —pregunto.

Temari asiente.

Tictac. Noto que el tiempo se me está agotando. ¿El tiempo de qué? Lo veo con una claridad abrumadora, como si la ventana se hubiera abierto de repente y los acordes bajos de una viola y el aleteo de cientos de mariposas se hubieran colado por la ventana abierta. Temari me está mirando y yo tengo esa sensación incómoda de sentirme un niño con cuerpo de adulto.

No puedo evitarlo y sonrío un poco. Ella me devuelve el gesto, y aquello (el corazón, ¿no?) me pica y se retuerce. (Solo que no)

Estoy equivocado.

Y ella no es Ino.

(tal vez).

.

.

Hablo sin parar, y aquella vez Temari se sienta a mi lado, su cabello está suelto, y a veces (cuando me para a fingir que sigo pensando) me toca el hombro derecho y tiemblo. Y (dios cuanto detesto a esta tipa). Solo que no.

—El sumario de la policía dice que íbamos hasta arriba de cristal y anfetas, pero yo te puedo asegurar que lo máximo que había en aquella fiesta era marihuana, en serio. Y de la mala además —acaricio la madera de la silla con un toque lento mientras intento no mirarla—. Y bueno, Kiba me dijo de ir allí, porque decía que iban a ir unas amigas de su prima que por lo visto estaban tremendas, pero yo no tenía muchas ganas, ¿sabes? No quería ver a nadie…incluso me negué a entrar en el cuarto de baño porque ni la cara quería verme.

"Una cosa a la que suelo dar importancia es a la cara, ¿sabes, Temari? No creo que alguien común y corriente como yo pueda decir semejante chorrada superficial, pero a veces las caras de la gente consiguen chisparte, y te llaman la atención. No porque sean bonitas, o feas, o lo que sea esa mierda, si no por un algo especial, ¿entiendes? Mierda, no sé explicarlo. Te podría decir que yo prefiero la piel clara, en la cara, digo. Y no porque sea racista ¿eh? No, que va, de hecho una vez salí con una chica con la piel oscura, y era muy agradable, en serio. Pero hablaba demasiado y no hacía más que pedirme que me la…"

Me callo porque de repente siento un calor agobiante que me sube por la cara. Suspiro y me guardo la cara en las manos. ¡Joder! Estoy quedando como un niñato virgen (muy a mi pesar) delante de aquella tipa que creo que no me agrada, y que además tiene pinta de tener unos 22 o así de años, con novio sexy de los que salen en los anuncios de perfumes semi-desnudos restregándonos las toneladas de testosterona extra con la que han nacido… . Qué problemático. Por favor, que esto acabe ya. Miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que solo han pasado veinte minutos, y ya estoy sudando como un cerdo y queriendo marcharme de allí.

Me distraigo cuando algo suave me toca la mejilla derecha.

—Shikamaru —la c ara de Temari está (mierdacoñojoderostias) malditamente cerca, con su pelo enfermizo y sus ojos turbios de verde y negro—. Creo que deberíamos hacer una pausa. No tienes buena cara.

Sacude el lápiz y me tiende un vaso de agua fresca.

—Tsk, debería ser yo el que te sirviera a ti, mujer —le doy un trago generoso y luego entrecierro los ojos, porque así es más fácil que no me parezca bonita.

—¿Otra vez esas ínfulas? No estamos en el siglo XVII ni tengo una prenda que darle a mi campeón —sonríe y yo cierro más los ojos (ey, ey, ey) La cosa se está poniendo fea y (cuanto la detesto, por la mierda). Se me atascan las palabras en la garganta durante un minuto.

—¿Campeón? —comento y le devuelvo la sonrisa—. Pensaba que tú serías de las que se cuelan en las justas y luchan por su propia mano.

Temari se sienta junto a mí y reflexiona mis palabras, le da un largo sorbo a su vaso de agua y después clava sus ojos en los míos.

—Tal vez —concede, y se recuesta sobre su asiento—, pero hay veces en las que me gustaría poder ser una dama.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva y de nuevo siento unas palabras al rojo vivo clavándose en mi mente(cuanto la odio). Solo que no.

Y pienso en Ino otra vez.

.

.

—Creí que nos íbamos a dejar de mentiras, Shikamaru —la voz de Temari me llega ahogada—. Sí que estuviste en aquella fiesta.

El dolor me pica y quiero llorar otra vez, las manos blancas y supongo que delicadas de Temari se me alojan en las mejillas y (es ella, solo que no).

—Llegué tarde, joder —y lloro porque puedo, y quiero y no sé que cojones hacer ya para que todo aquello deje de torturarme.

Me hundo en la silla y Temari se hunde a mi lado. ¿La odio?

Es Ino (pero menos quieroqueseasmiamigo). Parece decirme otra cosa, pero dejo que me abrace, porque es cálida, y blanda y huele a chica-mujer a la que detesto.

Temari es un problema.

Lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi.

—Shikamaru.

Suena distinto (pero a la vez, no).

,.

,.

Cuando llego a casa siento una pesadez terrible entre los ojos, justo sobre el puente de la nariz, y juro de verdad que no tiene nada que ver con el golpe que el estúpido de Naruto me pegó con el balón de fútbol en octavo grado. Creo que este escozor tiene que ver con Temari y su forma magistral de exasperarme y pinzarme en las costillas para hacerme reaccionar. Temari que vive el doble y es pura energía que parece querer contagiarme, Temari que mandó a paseo al oficial de policía que me abordó al salir de la consulta, con su dedo acusador y sus modales aristados y rudos de mujer de saber, mujer-chica, más mujer que niña. ( Es menos Ino que ese reflejo que se me aparece en los espejos y me dice con voz queda quieres ser mi amigo, para luego desaparecer). Me desinflo mientras entro en casa y noto la mano tenue de mi madre en el brazo. Yoshino Nara me mira como si fuera un desconocido con rostro ambiguo mientras entro en el salón arrastrando los pies.

—¡Shikamaru! —y yo preguntándome qué coño hace Naruto apalancado en mi casa, como si fuera suya. Le miro con el ceño fruncido y él me responde con una sonrisa redonda y un cruzar de miradas esquivo—¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo andas?

Me echa los brazos al hombro y entonces me obliga a sentarme. Mi padre observa todo aquel ritual como si estuviera contemplando el cortejo de dos seres sobrenaturales, y tengo ganas de tirarle de las orejas y despertarlo.

—Bien Naruto, bien —le echo un vistazo rápido al bol de sopa en el que ya casi no quedan fideos—. ¿Te han echado de casa otra vez y vienes aquí de ocupa?

—¡Qué dices! —Naruto estalla en carcajadas que me hacen tener un sabor agridulce en la boca, busco mi cuenco mientras los pasos vaporosos de mi madre se cuelan en el salón y se sienta junto a mi—. Yoshino-san me dijo de venir a haceros una visita. Y no hay nada de malo en venir a verte, ¿no? Se te echa de menos en el instituto.

Aquella última frase le flaquea, pero no le culpo. No tengo ganas de sonreír, pero me fuerzo a esbozar una ligera mueca con cansinismo. Escuchar y ver de nuevo la cara de Naruto me ha recordado inevitablemente a la noche en la que todo lo que creía tener bien amarrado se fue a la puta mierda. Pensaba que iba a ser una noche aburrida, una noche en la que me quedaba en casa revolcándome en mi propia mierda mental, compadeciéndome de mi mismo y de los "te llamo más tarde" de Tayuya, y los besos roncos y huecos de Ino perdiéndose debajo de mi ropa. Recuerdo que Suigetsu decía que iba a desvirgar a Sakura, y que Sasuke solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Naruto me llamó al móvil casi cuatro veces antes de que yo me dignara a contestarlo. Me contó alguna chorrada que se le pasó por la cabeza, y también mencionó a Karui y lo mucho que se había empeñado en que él (Naruto) le diera mi número. No le presté demasiada atención y seguí soltando algún que otro murmullo ininteligible, o un suspiro mal disimulado. Entonces sonó esa canción que me crispaba y todo mi mundo se contrajo en cinco segundos y tres palabras que me llegaron quebradas a las orejas: Ino quiere verte. Me salí de la estupefacción y entonces Naruto se rió y me dijo que ella le había dicho no se qué sobre el tipo en que andaba metida, y que me quería contar no se qué. Miré al techo y me despedí de Naruto mientras decidía que ya era hora de dejar de pensar en aquella mierda, así que me levanté y busqué algún videojuego con el que entretenerme. Eran las doce y media de la noche del 24 de agosto, hacía 19 grados y la luna se reía sobre mí con sus dientes plateados. También fue cuando recibí la primera llamada de Ino.

La ignoré.

—Shikamaru, te estoy hablando tío —Naruto y su cara llena de redondos contornos me hizo volver a la realidad cuando estaba a punto de hundirme. El muy maldito tiene ese tipo de costumbres dolorosas. Es como una tirita, te la pones en la herida y te olvidas del dolor hasta que a alguien se le ocurre recordártela—. Sakura-chan dijo ayer que te pasara esto.

Me tiende una hoja de apuntes de letra redonda y perfecta, sin duda, de una chica. Las curvas suaves de las aes me recuerdan un poco a la letra de mentirosa de Ino. Ella siempre le echaba perfume a sus cuadernos para que olieran bien, y así guardarse la información de las letras y, al detectar el perfume poder recordar la lección. Le había dicho toda orgullosa que lo había mirado en internet y que se llamaban "reglas nemotécnicas". Yo había asentido un poco y la había tirado de la falda corta un poco, sonriendo. Una sonrisa que ahora estaba pegada en la cara de un desconocido que comía ramen en su casa bajo arresto preventivo y con sus padres vigilando que no se suicidara con la maquinilla. Todo este asunto estaba saliéndose de control, y a mi madre no se le ocurría otra cosa que dejar que Naruto la adulara y la sonrojara las mejillas diciéndola que su ramen era el más delicioso de toda la ciudad (Naruto decía eso hasta de los que comprabas en el bazar de todo a cien ryo) y fingiendo que sabía jugar al shogi con mi padre. Miré la mesa y recordé las hojas de papel, que a su vez me trajeron a la mente mi incapacidad de escribir y el olor tenue de perfume, jabón y una hectárea de hierba recién cortada. Me ahogaba por momentos y, por segunda vez en toda mi mierda de vida tuve ganas de gritarles, decirles que dejaran de fingir como si todo fuera como antes de que Ino se tirara por esa ventana rota y se abriera la cabeza contra el suelo. Antes de que mi vida se fuera a tomar por culo, antes, mucho antes de que no pudiera ni escribir la fecha porque ella se pasaba las tardes leyéndome sus diarios, contándome cuan enamorada estaba de aquel maldito bastardo que se la fumaría como a una colilla hasta consumirla. Hasta absorber toda esa vitalidad que despilfarraba con su sonrisa etérea y sus clases de danza tradicional. Con los arreglos de flores, y los besos que me daba y que yo le devolvía hasta romperme. Antes de que me transformara en un monstruo que se devora a si mismo. Trago saliva, me ahogo.

—¿Shikamaru? —Naruto (creo) me agarra el hombro—.¿Estas bien?

—Hijo.

Basta ya.

Estoy harto de todo esto.

—¿Cariño, vuelve a dolerte la cabeza? ¿Quieres que te traiga una taza de caldo caliente?

Suficiente.

Me asfixio, me ahogo.

—Lo siento —y no saben hasta que punto.

Me levanto y me largo tan deprisa que, al entrar en mi cuarto me tropiezo y caigo al suelo. Me pelo las rodillas con la madera del ímpetu con el que caigo.

Me importa una mierda.

Nada.

Cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños. En la oscuridad solo se aprecian dos puntos lejanos y un nombre entre niebla.

Ino. Ino. Te necesito.

(pero no es ella)

Temari.

Quiero respirar humo.

.,

,.

Llego a su consulta y lleva puesta una de esas blusas oscuras pero ajustadas, en las que puedes ver hasta la cantidad de aire que aspiras. Me mira como si no me reconociera del todo, primero la veo echar un vistazo rápido a mi cabeza (¿mi pelo? Esta igual que siempre…) luego baja por la chaqueta de cuero vieja e inspecciona las trazas de una camisa de cuadros verde oscura, a cuadros. Las turbias esmeraldas que tiene por ojos bajan hasta mis rodillas casi expuestas por los desgarrones en el pantalón y terminan en esas zapatillas que ahora lleva todo el mundo, que son planas y con la suela gruesa, de un color blanco sucio. Regalo de Sasuke.

Hipster.

Y no se por qué no me lo había esperado viniendo de él, en serio.

El aire en la consulta es diferente, y cuando nos sentamos y me pregunta por la policía y las llamadas de Ino siento que el mundo se me cae encima.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora mujer?

Ella cabecea y le da un sorbo a la cocacola. Parece estar pensando, pero en verdad puedo apreciar que finge. Temari sabe mentir, pero yo estoy especializado en detectar sus trucos…los de ellas. Ambas.

Trago saliva.

—Porque es necesario —se acerca un poco y posa su mano en mi cabeza—. Parece que quieras golpear a alguien, y me preocupa.

Capto enseguida por donde va todo aquello.

—¿Te preocupa que quiera arrojarte por la ventana como todo el mundo piensa que hice con— me callo y me encojo en la silla. Siento los ojos de Temari fijos en mi.

Sé lo que va a decir ahora, de verdad lo sé.

—Ino —su nombre pronunciado por Temari suena afilado y me corta con su musicalidad, breve y certero. La ira momentánea me llena los pulmones hasta que recuerdo que soy un vago al que no le gusta exaltarse—. Ino Yamanaka.

No contesto y ella empieza a hablar.

—¿Sabes que creo Shikamaru? —la mano de Temari quema en mi cabeza, y ese ardor que me derrite baja al compás de los latidos de su corazón, que siento al borde de su piel cuando me roza la mejilla. Me estremezco—. Creo que no me has hablado de Ino porque aún la quieres. Y ese amor, está enquistado, te duele cuando piensas en ella, ¿verdad? No te atrevas a mentirme, lo veo en tus ojos aunque tu cara permanezca impasible. Hace un momento la he mencionado y he visto como tus ojos temblaban.

Su mano está ahora en mi cuello, todo está negro, y me doy cuenta de que he cerrado los ojos.

Los segundos se me atragantan y quiero vomitar, llorar o correr hasta que las piernas se me rompan y tenga que arrastrarme como el vil gusano que soy. Un monstruo egoísta. Las palabras de Temari me acarician mientras recuerdo las tres llamadas que golpearon mi teléfono la noche del 24 de agosto de 2012. Me levanté a coger el teléfono móvil porque si era Naruto otra vez, quería mandarle a la puta mierda de una vez. Que no me importaba si Sasuke se había tirado a Sakura, o el baboso de Suigetsu se había acostado con Tayuya porque yo la había dejado despechada o alguna mierda así. Pero no. Craso error. La voz de Ino se rompía mientras su palabras me llegaban ahogadas a través de la línea telefónica, y el corazón se que paraba durante cinco segundos. Tictactictactic(tac).

El último fue el peor.

—Shikamaru, no soy lo bastante bonita.

Me llegó el mensaje tarde, para cuando llegué a la fiesta no había nada más que gente borracha gritando y dos o tres parejas enroscadas en algún rincón. Nadie se dio cuenta del cuerpo delgado y roto que se escondía entre el seto de las camelias y la fachada manchada de rojo de la mansión. Nadie vió a Ino con la sonrisa triste y las lágrimas aún húmedas en las mejillas. Ninguna persona de aquel jodido mundo, lloró, gritó y se autolesionó como yo aquella noche en que las mentiras y los quiero que seas mi amigo no se volverían a decir jamás. Porque Ino no estaba, se había marchitado y ahora solo estaba su cuerpo laxo y un charco de sangre con trozos de cráneo blancos desperdigados por el suelo, un arbusto de camelias rojos resecas, y dos cicatrices oscuras en mis muñecas de tanto me las había apretado.

—Shikamaru, quiero ser tu amiga —eran palabras de Temari, que me sacan a flote de entre la niebla. La miro a los ojos y está como sumergida en litros y litros de agua.

Casi ahora aún puedo escuchar el sonido entrecortado de los sollozos de Sakura y los gemidos roncos de Naruto mientras me abrazaba por los hombros porque, de verdad yo también quería reventar y morirme. Porque las mentiras de Ino se habían solapado hasta que la amistad y esos besos que había en su diario eran más reales que los suspiros de cuando la miraba de soslayo.

"Te quiero Shikamaru".

Y esta vez, era cierto.

Entonces pasa algo raro, porque me rompo pero Temari está ahí y me abraza como si yo fuera algo importante. De cerca huele aún a hierba recién cortada y su cuello blanco contrastando contra la camisa negra. Un calor descolocado se me cuela dentro del pecho y parece como si estuviera respirando cenizas.

Pestañeo.

¿He escuchado bien?

—Temari —la agarro de los hombros y la hago mirarme. Ella está sonriendo con la boca chica y los párpados y el pelo que me saca de quicio sobre los ojos y (qué bonita eres, y como cortas).

—¿Qué?

—Bueno…solo me preguntaba si es ético y laboralmente correcto abrazar así a tu paciente —me trabo al hablar y termino apretando sus hombros con fuerza. Ella se encoge y se aparta hasta que su cara está casi a la par que la mia.

—¿Y eso que importa? —ey, ey. ¿Está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo? Me envaro sobre la silla y su boca se vence sobre la mía hasta que no noto nada más que ese dolor placentero producto de nerviosismo, y la calidez de una boca áspera contra la mía. Reacciono tarde y cuando quiero besarla de vuelta la lengua se me queda quieta y las manos de Temari me acarician el cuello.

—Mentirosa.

Sonrío mientras intento reprimir las lágrimas.

—No eres más que un bebé llorica —y vuelve a besarme.

Con una diferencia.

Esta vez le devuelvo el doble.

.,

,.

Sueño con Ino después de que Temari me lleve a su habitación. Me resulta extraño no pensar en nada durante aquel tiempo en que la carne suave del cuerpo de Temari se abre para mi. Es como estar en el cielo, y no te lo acabas de creer porque (yo la detesto, de verdad) una chica-mujer-niña con esos ojos tan oscuros y turbios debe de estar prohibido tenerla. Yo no tengo mucha experiencia, pero lo poco que se hacer, lo hago bien, o eso interpreto de la cara de Temari cuando meto la cabeza entre sus piernas hasta que empieza a tirarme tan fuerte del pelo que me duele el cráneo. Las bragas son bonitas, y cuando las veo en el suelo puedo comprender un poco el motivo por el que la libido de Suigetsu y Naruto se disparaba como la espuma al verlas.

La piel de Temari parece hecha de rayos de luz de luna, porque incluso en la oscuridad brilla y puedo apreciar su figura casi sin creerme que ella está tumbada así, desnuda, para mi. No se si puedo llamarlo hacer el amor, o es solo sexo por compasión o porque de alguna extraña manera ella me ha tomado aprecio, pero me corro como nunca antes, y cuando pienso que todo acaba Temari me sonríe entre las sábanas y esas manos que tiene, y me pongo caliente de nuevo. No hay nada más que ella por todas partes, arriba, abajo. Ahora me la bebo, y ella se escurre por mi piel y vuelve a estar en todas partes. Ha tejido una red fina pero resistente que me mantiene anclado a sus caderas y retenido por sus caprichos y sus risas ahogadas. Me llena la mente y solo anhelo quedarme vacío para llenarme de su olor, la forma pequeña y redondeada de sus dientes y el deje casi gutural de sus gemidos ahogados contra mi cuello. Ella y solo ella me invaden al dejarme caer sobre la cama con su pelo de color indescifrable sobre mi brazo.

Sueño con Ino.

Y es distinto a otras veces, porque es una Ino de siete años que me pide que la lea poesía, que la empuje en los columpios y la lleve al caballito hasta los bancos del parque. Pero cuando llegamos no es una niña, y su sonrisa está llena de bermellón y trozos de cráneo.

—Shikamaru, te quiero.

Yo la miro un poco, en sueños, y me duele, duele, duele. Pero es cierto, y el mentiroso era yo que no quería creerme que me quería un poco, detrás de su máscara de mármol. De su cara de niña y sus sinsentidos.

—Gracias Ino —y ella se inclina y me besa y yo me despierto con la boca de Temari en mi hombro y sus ojos interrogantes parados en un parpadeo infinito.

No dice nada, me escucha hablar en silencio con las yemas de los dedos enviando descargas agridulces a todo mi cuerpo.

La estrecho entre mis brazos aspirando el aroma a hierba recién cortada que hay sobre su piel clara.

Luego cojo el cuaderno y la digo sobre Ino.

"Ino es eran tan frágil como una flor. Su cabello se desparramaba sobre sus hombros como una aureola de colores cálidos, en dorado y a veces, si la daba el sol, conseguían apreciarse destellos cobrizos de algunos mechones. La cara estaba esculpida como con cincel de punta fina, y cada uno de sus trazos delineaban una cara exquisita, redonda, con cientos de ángulos que se enlazaban entre si, se desmenuzaban hasta conseguir una figura llena de claros y oscuros. Ino, que era una flor crepuscular, se había apagado hasta que su llama había sido como el brillo muerto de toda una galaxia de estrellas. Hacia dentro y hasta extinguirse en silencio."

Y Temari escucha, y no dice nada más que un corto y breve silencio mientras noto sus manos en mi espalda.

—Lo superarás genio —un beso breve me latiguea en la oreja.

—Gracias Temari

—¿Por quererte?

Su sonrisa es irónica y hay burla en sus ojos.

—Por intentarlo.

La beso en la frente un poco arriba un poco abajo.

Ya no es Ino.

Ahora es solo Temari, y creo que de alguna manera increíble estoy enamorado de ella. Y que más quisiera creer que ella parece interesada en mi.

Pienso en Tsunade-san y su corazón roto. Pienso en Naruto y su trauma y Sakura con sus rodillas redondas y su bragas de volantes. Incluso pienso en Suigetsu y sus revistas guarras durante dos segundos.

Vuelvo la cabeza y miro a Temari.

—¿Qué dirá Tsunade-san cuando sepa que nos hemos acostado?

Ella me mira de refilón y me pierdo en la curva redonda de sus pechos bajo las mantas.

—No sé.

No miente (es ella, pero no). Se retuerce y me pierdo durante media hora, cuando en realidad son cinco segundos, de un abrazos que deseo se alargue hasta nunca terminar.

Quiero estos cinco segundos.

Temari, Temari.

Y a ella también.

.

.,

Fin.2.


End file.
